This application requests funds to cover costs anticipated at the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) acting as a research base for Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOP) at the Eastern Maine Medical Center, Bangor, Maine; the Maine Medical Center, Portland, Maine, and The Mary Imogene Bassett Hospital, Cooperstown, New York. The role of the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute as research base will be to make available protocols for clinical trials to the CCOP, to provide for startup training of CCOP staff, to comply with all federal requirements regarding patient protection and use of investigational drugs, and to monitor CCOP performance in regard to patient accrual and data quality, reporting results periodically to the National Cancer Institute.